bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Misora Shekinah
This Article Misora Kurosaki, is property of BraveHeart70. ' '''Misora Kurosaki '(美空一護 , Kurosaki Misora) is the former Lieutinant of the Fifth Division under Gekkō Kirameki. She is now currently within the Human Realm with Gekkō, and also helps the latter govern what comes in and out of the Human Realm. She is an ancient member of the Kurosaki Family. Appearance Misora is a very attractive woman; having long, straight and shiny purple hair,along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she is also shown to have blue eyes. One of Misora's physical features which is often shown are her lips, which have a shiny pink appearance. Her most dominate feature to most men, with one exception, is her great beauty and figure. During her time in the Gotei 13, she wore the normal Lieutenant attire, despite being a captain class fighter. However, after she defected along side '''Gekkō Kirameki, '''she became aware of her age appearance and started to don the Karakura Highschool attire. She is normally seen with her Zanpakutō. Personality Generally in her base attitude, Misora is an incredibly reliable and trustworthy woman, being soft spoken and generally a nice person. Her captivating beauty and charm never fails to attract people to her in a friendly manner. She is also relatively calm and wise, never being stressed or panicked and always having the right answers to things that are within her knowledge. In terms to her captain, to protect their reputation from rumors and lies, Misora always presents herself in a professional manner as most lieutenants do. However, personally, she and Gekkō are incredibly close friends and would do any thing for each other. She is kind,faithful, and truly loyal until the very end to her friends,especially Gekkō. He most dominant trait is her sarcasm and clever wit, of which Gekkō states she has mastered "perfectly", making jokes even during difficult times and using sarcasm in the face of danger, and even towards her enemies, merely to spite them. History Misora was born and raised within the poor districts of the Rukongai. After several years of peaceful harmony with her family was shattered when thugs broke into her home and killed her mother and father, who died protecting her. Before the thugs could do anything to her a remarkable thing happened; a black haired boy appeared and easily defeated the thugs with no effort at all. The boy introduced himself as '''Gekkō Kirameki. After the two exchanged conversation, Gekkō began to comfort the distressed girl and brought her home to his mother. Once there, Misora was unresponsive to anything Gekkō did, no matter what it was. Four years passed before Misora began to acknowledge Gekkō and consider him a friend, due to during those four years, Gekkō protected her from bullies and harassers. Before long both Gekkō and Misora where enrolled into the Shino Academy, after extensive training by the young boy's mother. Naturally she excelled in all Shinigami combat arts and was revealed to have an innate talent for fighting. Once Gekkō became to captain of the 5th division, Misora resolved to be his lieutenant and remain that until she decided otherwise. Powers and Abilities As a captain level combatant, and one of the very few lieutinants capable of using Bankai, Misora is a incredibly formidable opponent. She has the capability to fight on par with all but the toughest opponents. Also, as a member of the Kurosaki Familiy, and an ancient member at that, she boast incredible potential that is likely to surpass that of the Head Captain himself. Dormant Spiritual Power: 'Despite her status as a lieutenant, Misora has incredibly high Spiritual Power, said to be an equal match to Captain's taking only truly powerful Captains such as Shunsui Kyōraku or Retsu Unohana to outmatch her output of energy.While she rarely exerts it in combat, she is more than capable of manipulating and controlling it to meet almost any situation. However, once she does exert it, most Shinigami are shocked at the level of power she possesses. Despite her captain level Spirit energy, it has been said by many that she has within herself large hidden reserves of latent power that not only has the potential of surpassing the likes of even the Head Captain, but also has the potential to make her one of the most powerful Shinigami in the history of Soul Society. However, this power can only be unleashed in extreme situations. 'Zanjutsu Master: Despite being a lieutenant, Misora is extremely skilled swordsman who can fight captain-level combatants on a even level, and even overcome them. Due to this being her preferred style of combat, Misora has incredible skill in the art of Zanjutsu, being able to pressure and in some cases, overwhelm even captain level combatants. Some of the Gotei 13's captains have even stated that she has superhuman levels of swordplay, which are unrivaled by any lieutenant. Master Hakuda Combatant: 'Ever since she was young, Misora showed extensive fighting skills in the form of Hakuda, of which she reached without any type of special or long term training.She has developed and honed amazing reflexes, speed, endurance, and strength, through incredible training that she underwent from Tsuki Kirameki, who tested her to her limits and capabilities, making her a near invincible weapon when unarmed, able to inflict amazing damage with lightning speed punches and kicks. She can virtually use any limb of her body as a weapon. 'Kidō Mastery: 'Misora has incredible knowledge of high level Kidō spells, able to cast several in quick succession without the incantation, with almost no effort, and still possessing formidable power. She has the ability to use spells up to level 81, and possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency. She can use a low-level spell repeatedly in rapid succession and with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. Misora's incredible knowledge in Kidō is much more than is needed to become a captain of the Kidō corps. '''Enhanced Strength and Durability: '''In stark contrast to her slender figure, Misora has tremendous amounts on titanic strength. Being able to exert tremendous strength from her muscles, she is able to deliver fatal attacks within the first strike, her power is so great that with one swipe of her sword, she can cut the tops off of mountains and produce great concussive force that reduces the area around her into ruble. Her durability and endurance is strengthened to the point where she can continue fighting effectively after receiving many injuries, and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal Humans and Shinigami. Hohō Mastery 'Mastery of Hohō: Zanpakutō Tsuki No Megami '(''Eng. Lit: "Moon Goddess"): Is a moon-type Zanpakutou, and the eldest of its kind. However, Tsuki No Megami's power relies in its incredible cutting power and durability, easily making it one of the strongest of its type.The blade is also very light, as Misora states that while she uses it, she feels like she's "As light as air". While sealed, it takes on the appearance of a regular katana with a circular tsubasa and dark blue hilt. *Shikai: Tsuki No Megami's release command is "'''Control the Tides", upon said phrase, Tsuki No Megami''' begins to radiate a white light with a strong light blue outline, the blade then begins mold itself into a new shape. Tsuki No Megami's overall appearance doesn't take on a drastic change; however it now features a stainless stealblade with a brass handling sheilding with carved dragon and cloud designs. It also features a brass bell that hangs from the hilt. ''Shikai Special Ability: ''Tsuki No Megami is not only incredibly powerful in terms of cutting ability and defense, it is also (As stated by Misora) the physical manifestation of the moon's power. This meaning that it has the innate ability to manipulate lunar energy whether or not the moon is present. It also has the ability to convert Reishi particles into pure lunar essence, giving it incredible cosmic power. 640px-Aqua_fmv_armor.jpg|Misora's Bankai 380353-aqua_s_keyblade_super.jpg|Misora's Bankai's Zanpakutō *Bankai:Tsuki no shihai (- 月の支配 Moon Dominance"): To activate her Bankai, Misora throws her blade into the air, a faint hue of luminous energy surrounding the blade. After this is done, just a few seconds later, the blade comes crashing back down on Misora and explodes in a intense blast of Reishi, however, she obtains no damage as her Bankai is revealed. She now wears a armor that is mostly colored in shades of silver, black, grey and blue. Notable additions include a silver breastplate resembling an upside-down crescent moon and a dark helmet. Her helmet bears two prongs on either side, with her silver ones wrapping around the sides and angling diagonally downwards. She obtains a cape that is that of a dusty-rose color. Her Zanpakutō is now thin and predominantly a dull, metallic blue color. There is a teardrop-shaped gap in the base and near the tip of the blade's shaft. The head of the Zanpakutō is roughly diamond-shaped, though the left corner of the diamond is absent and there is another, small, white diamond on the inner edge of the right corner. The teeth are formed by four blue spikes lining the outer edge of the Soul Blade's head. The handle is smooth and black. The guard is angular, predominantly white, and does not fully connect to the Zanpakutō. 'Bankai Special Ability: '''While in Bankai, Misora's Shikai abilities are all increased to explosive amounts. She also gains new abilities as well. *'Power Augmentation: 'While in this state, Misora's Bankai gives her a vast increase in all his spiritual, physical, and mental capabilities.Her power reaches the prime factor increase of ten times that of her base spiritual energy level. *'Enhanced Spiritual Energy: '''As stated above, Misora's spiritual energy level increases by factor of ten. Her full power is unknown in this state, however, she has enough power to match to Bankai-garbed Captains without using her full power. *Getsuga Tenshō: At the instant of the slash, Tsuki No Shihai absorbs Misora's spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Misora can use this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. She can also use the dreaded '''Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō (黒月牙天衝, "Black Moon-Fang Heaven Piercer"). Trivia Category:BraveHeart70 Category:Female Category:Lieutenant